


The Secrets Hermione Keeps

by ShayVixen101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione's Parent's Dead, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Original Pureblood Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Rebellious Hermione, Sibling Bonding, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayVixen101/pseuds/ShayVixen101
Summary: Hermione Granger has been keeping secrets, but nothing stays secret for long, and hers are about to come to light. What are her secrets and how will Hermione deal with everyone knowing the truth about her and her family?
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the same day I wrote A million and One Stars and I woke up this morning with a bundle of courage which is why I decided to post it.

Hermione Gastrell had never been good at keeping secrets, so how she had managed to keep a secret of this magnitude from the people she saw as her second family for the past three years was something of a mystery. She wondered if she was a shite friend for keeping something like this from them. Hermione could already see Harry’s look of betrayal and disappointment at her lack of trust in him, and how red Ron’s face would turn as he yelled at her.

Hermione fell back onto her bed and let out a groan at the thought of her two best friends. Before covering her face with one of her pillows and letting out a scream full of all her frustrations and dread over what was to come. 

“Well, that was intresting to watch.” The teasing voice came from the doorway of the room and she threw one of her many pillows towards the voice not even bothering to look up. 

“Aww, is my little sister annoyed,” 

“You are only older by 6.8 seconds” He let out a chuckle, which she ignored as she continued “And yes, I am annoyed, now would you mind going away so I can wallow about how horrible this year is going to be and how doomed I am.”

Much to Hermione’s irritation, he didn’t leave, and instead she heard footsteps as he crossed her room towards where she lay on the bed. She felt the bed dip from his weight as he sat down next to her. 

“Well, clearly your not wallowing too much since you still telling me off about the 6.8 seconds that make me older than you,” Oberon says still teasing.

“Shouldn’t you be at quidditch practice or something, your team will be pissed and Viktor will not be happy that you are missing,” Hermione said annoyance fading away. 

Hermione just couldn’t stay mad or irritated when her twin brother was around.

“Practice ended early today but later on I’m going to meet up with Viktor to celebrate.” That caught Hermione’s interest.

“What are you guys celebrating?” Oberon’s grin somehow widened so that it covered almost all of the bottom half of his face.

“We’re going to the Quidditch World Final!”

“That’s great Oberon, I’m so proud of you.” Hermione trying to put as much joy as she could muster into the words. 

But her twin knew her too well, and his face fell slightly as he said: “You’re not that excited about it.” 

“No it’s not that I am happy for you it’s just…”

“The accident?” A nod was Hermione’s only reply to the question. Hermione tried not to think of her accident and what might have been. 

And it wasn’t that she wasn’t happy for her brother, because she was, but she was worried about him and his safety. Quidditch could be a dangerous sport, and in a match of this magnitude, both sides would be fighting to win and would become more aggressive as the match went on. And it wouldn’t be the first time someone was injured or killed in a match and after their parent’s deaths, she knew she wouldn’t be able to survive the loss of her twin.

Hermione was the youngest of three children and the only daughter to a wealthy, prominent Pureblood family. And as a daughter, she was expected to keep to the standard that all Pureblood witches were held too. She was supposed to be quiet, polite, well-spoken, and powerful, but not so powerful that she would scare off possible acceptable Pureblood husbands. She was supposed to keep her emotions in check, keep her opinions to herself, and let others make decisions for her while never questioning them but most importantly she was supposed to uphold the traditions that had gone on for generations before her. 

But Hermione was not of the personality to sit idly by and do what she was told. She had her own opinions, spoke her mind, and more often than not followed her heart rather than tradition. She was to way to smart for her own good sometimes which led to a number of other problems. 

Hermione wouldn’t just sit back and let her parents arrange her marriage, she wanted a say and she was going to have one. And while Hermione knew her parents loved her and her brother they still followed Pureblood tradition and didn’t see why she wouldn’t. But then again Hermione never expected them to, her parents had no idea what it would have been like if they had been married to someone they didn’t like. They had gotten lucky and they had already been friends and eventually grown to love each other, but Hermione didn’t trust that she would get so lucky. 

Hermione had refused to listen when they tried to talk about her betrothal. And had grown and become more and more rebellious as more time passed and more and more of her choices were taken from her. It was why she had gone to Hogwarts instead of Beauxbatons or Durmstrang like her brother and all the other Gastrells before she had. It was why when her parents told her to be sorted into Slytherin she had sorted into Gryffindor. She wanted to start Hogwarts away from her family’s name while seeing what life for muggle-borns was like while also pissing off her parents. Which was why she had spent the entire summer before Hogwarts in America with her squib aunt learning all about muggle life. Her aunt was a dentist in the muggle world and her last name had been changed to Granger when she had been sent to away. She used all the things she had learned from her aunt as her back story and was thrilled when no one questioned it. But she couldn’t help but question what her parents had thought of her for doing it. It had been an elephant in the room during her time home. One that neither side wanted to mess with for fear of it crushing them and everything around them.

“Do you think mom and dad would be disappointed in me, for not living up to Pureblood expectations and for following my own path?” Hermione asked putting her thoughts into words. She knew Oberon hadn’t really understood her decision either but had supported her none the less. She also knew that Oberon could feel the loss of their parents more sharply than she did sometimes.

Oberon’s playful mood disappeared at the question and he lets out a sigh, “I think they’d be proud of you for following your heart and doing what makes you happy.”

“I still miss them,”

“I know Mia,”

“Sometimes it feels like they’re still here. Like they’re watching us, is that weird?”

Oberon lets out a defeated sigh, “I don’t know Mia, I just don’t know.”

They lay there for a few moments both lost in their own thoughts before Oberon jumps up, a playful smile back on his face. 

“Up, Mia, get up” When she doesn’t move to get up Oberon grabs her wrist and pulls her up. 

“Wow, you’re strong now?”

“We’ll as the youngest player on the best Quidditch team in Bulgaria I have to be. Now let’s go you need to get out of this room and out of the Manor.” He started walking dragging her behind him not giving her a chance to complain or pull away. 

Oberon only stopped for a split second to grab both of their Dragon-hide boots.

“Wait were are we going? And what about Demetrius? He’s not going to like us leaving without telling him.”

“We’re going to meet up with Viktor and screw Demetrius, I know he’s our older brother and is just worried about something happening to us but he treats us like prisoners here. So screw him, right now we are going to go out and act like the rebellious teenagers we are.” Oberon walked up to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo-ing powder and called out The Three Broomsticks, and walked through the green flames dancing in the fireplace dragging his sister closely behind him.

Oberon let her wrist go so she could wipe the ash off her robes and walked over to where Viktor was already sitting.

Viktor stood up and opened his arms up for a hug and once Hermione was close enough he hugged her, “Ah, Mia, it’s lovely to see you again. How have you been?”

“Viktor you saw me last weekend when you came over.” Hermione teased

“Yes but that’s too long for one of my closest friends,” Viktor said with a smile

“You only see me a couple of time of the year normally how is this different?” Viktor and Hermione were good friends and had known each other since before Hogwarts but had had to resort to a pen-pal friendship during the school year.

“Exactly I only see you a couple of times a year so I need to make the most of it.” Hermione went to respond to Viktor but before she could Oberon spoke up.

“Yeah, guys I’m sure whatever your saying is very interesting but some of us don’t speak Bulgarian, and therefore can’t understand what your saying.”

Hermione hadn’t even realized what she had been doing but she didn’t want Oberon to know so she attempted to cover it up by retorting “Well, you should, after all, your best friend’s first language is Bulgarian and you go to school in Bulgaria.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Quidditch and the TriWizard Tournament that was going to be bringing both Viktor and Oberon to Hogwarts and just playfully teasing and joking around with each other in a way she never truly could with Harry or Ron. But as all things eventually must eventually the day came to an end, and as the sun started to set behind the buildings they all had to be getting home. Viktor had to get back to Bulgaria, and Oberon and Hermione had to get back to Gastrell Manor, hopefully, before Demetrius had started to become too worried for them. Oberon grabbed the Floo powder, called out the Manor and Floo-ed away but before Hermione Floo-ed away Viktor pulled her aside and whispered,

“I have a surprise for you, I have procured box seats for you and your two school friends, Ron and Harry I believe were their names, for the Quidditch World Cup.”

“Viktor that’s sweet of you, really, but why? These are expensive seats-” 

Viktor cut her off before she could finish “Mia, you are one of my closest friends and biggest fan of our team and the sport,” Hermione went o object at that statement but Viktor continued “Mia you truly are one of the biggest fans of the sport even if you won’t admit it, besides your brother would want you there and if what you’ve told me is true then your two friends will be over the moon when you tell them.” 

And before she could even respond he had shoved the tickets into her hands and walked into the green flames, leaving Hermione alone in the Three Broomsticks. 

Hermione looked at the tickets in her hands for a moment before shoving them into her pocket and Floo-ing home. As soon as she stepped out of the Floo she heard an angry voice. “Where have you been?!” A pissed off Demetrius was never a good thing, shite.

Hours later Hermione finally made it back to her room. After a two-hour-long lecture, but was really more of a rant, about telling him where they were going, and how it wasn’t safe for them not to tell him, and that he was the older brother and their legal guardian put him in charge and blah, blah, blah, Demetrius had eventually calmed down and let them retire back to their rooms. Hermione took the tickets out of her pocket and laid them on the dresser next to her bed as she changed out into pajamas and laid down. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep were, “Well, this coming year is most certainly going to be intresting.” She just hoped it wasn’t intresting like years 1-3, but something told her, that there was something more sinister at work


	2. Chapter 2 (Quidditch World Cup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quidditch World Cup. Just like the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year!  
> This chapter is for all those who commented over the months telling me that they wanted me to continue this story.  
> And thank you Angie24 for helping me edit this.
> 
> Ingens aqua aranea = giant water spider  
> Argutos aqua = splashing water

Even months later Hermione still remembered the night she got the Quidditch World Cup tickets but more importantly she remembered how she predicted that something more sinister was at work. And Hermione had never wanted to be more wrong about something so much in her life. But much to Hermione’s regret, she was dead on with her prediction, except it was much worse than she could have ever thought. 

But to be fair, who could have predicted that Death Eaters would show up to terrorize the World Cup. In what had to be the first Death Eater raid since the fall of Voldemort, not counting the unfortunate event that has happened to Neville’s parents.

Especially since the Quidditch World Cup had been so normal (or at least as normal as an event in the Wizarding World could be). Hermione had left Gastrell Manor the day prior to the World Cup planning to spend the night at the Burrow. She had given her twin and Viktor a long hug, wishing them luck while getting in a quick jab at her brother before she had Floo-ed away. 

When she arrived at the Burrow she was immediately greeted with the heavenly smells of whatever delicious food the matriarch of the Weasley family was cooking. Hermione wandered out of the Floo dusting herself off as she heard an explosion and felt the ground shake, and heard yelling from above her. It was all very reminiscent of a battlefield, though she knew the explosion had more than likely come from one of the twins either in the form of a prank on one of their brothers (since no one in their right mind would prank Ginny) or because they were experimenting with new prank ideas. 

Hermione knew if she just kept walking she would eventually run into one of the Weasleys who was downstairs. And she was right, as she walked past the stairs, Ginny was coming down the stairs, and when she saw Hermione, she smiled and launched herself towards Hermione and gave her a hug.

“Oh thank Merlin, you’re here Hermione. I have been losing my mind all summer surrounded by boys.” Ginny grabbed Hermione’s hand and dragged her towards the kitchen, where she found not only Mrs. Weasley but also Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Charlie. 

Mr. Weasley was attempting to help his wife in the kitchen, while Ron talked with Charlie about the Chudley Cannons compared to the Irish team. Honestly what Ron saw in the Chudley Cannons was a mystery, they were one of, if not the, worst team in at least the league if not the world. Now the Irish team was actually a pretty decent team, and truthfully was better than the Bulgarian team in many aspects but the Irish seeker was no match for Viktor, despite him being ten years older than the Bulgarian seeker. Hermione had made sure of that and had made sure that tomorrow come win or lose the Bulgarians would end the game on their terms.

“Hmph,” Ginny cleared her throat, it was so quiet that Hermione was sure no one would be able to hear it through all the noise. But sure enough, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the youngest Weasley and her bushy-haired companion. 

“Oh, Hermione it is wonderful to see you again. I hadn’t realized you had arrived yet.” Mrs. Weasley said as she came over and gave Hermione a hug. 

“It’s nice to see you too. Thanks for letting me come and spend the night.” Hermione said slightly out of breath. For a woman as small as Mrs. Weasley she sure was strong.

“Oh, it’s no problem dearie.”

“Mum, Hermione, and I are going to go have some girl time up in my room,” Ginny was already dragging Hermione up towards her room before she had even finished speaking, not giving anyone a chance to get a word in otherwise.

On their way up to Ginny’s room, they passed the twins’ room, one of the twins opened their mouths and held out a bottle, more than likely about to offer something to them but before they could Ginny had slammed their door shut effectively shutting them up. Hermione had forgotten what Ginny was like when she was on a mission, determined to get something done. Then again as the youngest in the Weasley family and the only girl, she probably had to tough as nails to survive. In some ways, Hermione could relate to Ginny on that level. The youngest child of her family and the only girl, fierce and determined, with a fiery temper when pushed.

When they made it to Ginny’s room she shut the door and before flopping down on one of the bean bags that Hermione had given her for her birthday last year.

Ginny gave Hermione a sly smile, before saying “Girl talk time,”

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

Hermione wished she could say that she woke up the next morning with the sun high in the sky, birds singing, and full of energy, but that would be a big lie. Instead, she woke up to the sound of people yelling, smoke filtering into the room, the smoke giving off the scent of sulfur mixed in with the scent of burning wood. A few seconds later another explosion rocked the house causing the house to sway and the wood to creak. If Hermione had been more awake she would have been worried about the house collapsing, instead, all she wanted to do was go hunt down the twins and punch them for causing the explosion that had woken her up. 

Hermione stalked over to the window to see that the moon was still hanging among the constellations, and even the sun seemed to be sleeping. In fact, the entire rest of the world seemed to still be sleeping, Hermione could see a rooster asleep on top of the chicken coop. It looked like it had fallen asleep waiting for the sun to rise. As Hermione looked around she noticed how all the animals were asleep with the exception of chirping crickets. The pigs were asleep in their pens with the occasional oink as a pig rolled over, the sheep were all huddled together in the field, and the ducks slept around the nest of a mother and her duckling. 

Meanwhile, Hermione was stuck awake courtesy of the twins and their inventions. Don’t get her wrong she loved a good prank as much as the next guy and thought the twins’ inventions were genius and had every intention of investing in the future but that did not mean she wanted to be woken up by one exploding. Hermione could only assume that the rest of the Weasley’s were accustomed to this that they had learned to sleep through it. But Hermione had grown up in a big manor with her set of rooms and while she had shared a wing with her twin had never been noisy at night. To say that Hermione was not a morning person would be a huge understatement. In fact, Hermione could be downright vicious when disturbed while sleeping, in was like a demon guarded her while she slept and she had been known to use wandless magic to attack whoever was trying to wake her up (which was why she needed a new alarm clock every week, even with an unbreakable charm on it). The only person who could safely wake her up was her twin, but he was even worse than she was in the morning which was saying something. 

But Hermione was not about to suffer through this by herself when she had two best friends sleeping only two rooms away. Hermione marched into Ron’s room to find the two boys asleep but only one dreaming peacefully. Hermione found Harry yelling out while rolling around in his sleeping bag, and one of his hands clutching the scar on his forehead. All the while Ron slept peacefully a few feet away, blissfully unaware that his best friend was in the midst of a nightmare. 

“Harry. Harry!” Hermione shook Harry, “Harry! Wake up!” Hermione started to shake him harder, her concern growing, “Harry! Wake! Up! Harry, don’t make me wake you up the hard way. Come on! Wake up!” Hermione sighed, “Fine,” 

Hermione took a step back and looked around, checking to make sure no one was around before quickly glancing back to see Ron still sleeping unaware of what was going on around him. She called on her magic, she imagined a big bucket of water tipping over and splashing all over Harry, “Argutos aqua!” 

And just like that, a big stream of water came pouring down all over Harry, causing Harry to sit up, coughing up water. Hermione rushed over to hug a groggy and dazed Harry. 

Harry squinted his eyes “H-Hermione?” Harry’s voice trembling, “W-what happened?”

“You were having a nightmare, and I’ve spent the last ten minutes trying to wake up.” Harry’s cheeks turned pink at this, “I tried everything to wake you up, I yelled and shook you but you weren’t waking up so I fell back on the timeless classic of dumping water on you.” Harry moved his hands over the floor around him, and Hermione handed him the glasses. Harry put on his glasses blinking a few times and he quickly glanced at her before his cheeks turned the color of a tomato and he turned away. 

Hermione realized he was embarrassed that she had witnessed his nightmare, and she had known Harry long enough to know that he did not want to talk about it. Leaving Hermione struggling to quickly come up with something for them to talk about when right at that second Ron let out a humongous snore, reminding her that she had another best friend to wake up.

Hermione dug her wand out of her back pocket even though she didn’t need it to cast this spell, but she couldn’t let anyone else know that including Harry.

“Hey, Harry, you want to mess with Ron?” When Harry nodded and sent her a grateful smile, she knew she had made the right call by not asking about his nightmare.

Hermione flicked her wand as she said, “Ingens aqua aranea!” Causing a giant spider made out of water to appear over Ron’s sleeping form. Water started to drip onto Ron’s face causing his face to scrunch up, but as the water continued to drip onto him he started to wake up at first groggily like Harry until he realized what was towering over him. His eyes went wide with terror and he let out an ear piercing scream before jumping off his bed and running out of the room and through the Burrow, in his underwear and screaming bloody murder about giant spiders.

Hermione might have felt bad if it hadn’t been for Harry’s boisterous laughter and his smile that reached his eyes. And for that oh so brief moment, Hermione saw all the pain and terror leave his eyes. And at that moment she felt something bloom in her, an emotion that Hermione hadn’t felt in a long time. 

Hope. 

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

As portkey dropped the trio of friends at the top of a hill at the edge of the Quidditch World Cup campgrounds. Hermione couldn’t help but look around in awe, as her two best friends lost their lunches in the bushes behind her. The sun was high in the sky and everything was in full swing as everyone counted down the final few hours before the match began. It was a beautiful sight to take in, as wizards and witches from all over the world gathered together to watch this match setting aside prejudice, hatred, and rivalry for just a few hours as they all enjoyed their favorite sport.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all walked the campgrounds together, as the boys tried to explain different Quidditch things to her. They were all dressed up in their finest robes since they were going to be sitting in the Minister of Magic’s box along with a number of other important people. It was why they had gotten a portkey in the early afternoon instead of arriving with the rest of the Weasley family early this morning. Viktor had failed to mention exactly how good the tickets were when he gave them to her, and she knew that he hadn’t because she never would have accepted the tickets had she known how good they were. And though his intentions were good they could have disastrous effects if the wrong question was asked by the wrong people.

Ron came to a halt in front of a picture of Viktor, “He’s so cool.” Ron said to Harry. 

Hermione decided to play dumb, “Who is he?”

“Only the best seeker in the world, and the second youngest Quidditch player in history! The youngest Quidditch player in history is actually on the team with Viktor and is our age and he is really good too. I think his name is Oberon. Though he doesn’t play one specific position, instead he can play any of them which is kinda cool.” Ron finished out of breath. “Though not much is known about Oberon, supposedly he is a very private person I heard that Viktor and Oberon both go to Durmstrang.”

Harry and Ron continued talking about rumors they had heard for the next couple of minutes as they walked before they had exhausted the topic and the three of them walked in comfortable silence. On their way up to their seats, they ran into a scene that she would have been perfectly happy to have avoided altogether. 

She had heard them before she had seen them, it was hard to miss that trademark platinum blonde hair. Hermione walked right up to the Weasleys, not even glancing in the direction of the Malfoys who could feel glaring holes into the side of her head.

“Hello, Mr. Weasley, isn’t it still a bit early for you guys to be on your way to your seats?”

“Hello, Hermione, yes we are on our way, I figured what’s the harm in getting comfortable now and watching the Quidditch players get warmed up. But I would have thought that the three of you would already be up at your seats?”

“Nah, we got a little side-tracked earlier and didn’t realize how long it would take to get to the Minister’s Box, but even so I believe we will show up right in time to be fashionable late. But it was nice to see you before the match, we’ll catch up with you later after the match.” And with that Hermione led away her two male friends leaving the youngest Malfoy dumbfounded and the oldest aggravated. 

“That was bloody brilliant Hermione!”

“You’re a bloody genius!”

Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time. Before they both hugged her.

~0o0~0o0~0o0~0o0~

That was not the only time they saw Draco Malfoy that night but it was the last time that she would view him as just a bully and a git.

It had all started as she was taking a walk down the rows of tents. The match had ended and the celebrations were in full swing, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron had just found the Weasley’s tent. All the Weasley’s just like the rest of the Ireland fans were celebrating the win of their team. Hermione was the only one who wasn’t in a partying mood, she knew that all the Weasleys and Harry had just assumed that it was because she wasn’t a big Quidditch fan or just didn’t like parties. And while that was normally true that wasn’t what was causing her mood. No, what was causing her mood was her home sickness, and knowing that somewhere in the camp her brother, and best friend were sitting, nursing their wounds, and disappointed by the outcome of the match. Yet, here she was with her friends celebrating the defeat of her team, because for all intended purposes the Bulgarians were her team. The guilt of this was putting a damper on her mood, and rather than bring the others down she instead decided a little walk might help to clear her head.

She hadn’t made it very far from the Weasley tent when  _ he _ had appeared at her side and grabbed her wrist while trying to drag her towards the edge of the camp. At first he hadn’t even recognized him, not with his hair a mess, and a frantic gleam in his eyes. Which was why it had taken her a few seconds to put her heel into the dirt to prevent him from dragging her away. 

“M-Malfoy?!” He turned towards her at the sound of his name, “What are you doing?” She was now staring into his silver eyes, the manic glint in his eyes, much worse now.

“Come on Granger, we don’t have much time now, they are going to be coming this way any second.”

“What? Who are coming this way-” At that second an explosion came from behind them, and Hermione turned around to see people wearing black robes and masks over their faces.

“Bloody fucking shit,” Draco mumbled running a hand through his hair, answering how his hair had become such a mess, “I thought we would have more time.”

“Who?” Hermione asked.

“I can’t let them see me here, and especially with her.” He mumbled before trying to pull her along some more but Hermione dug her heel into the dirt even more.

“Come on Granger you need to get out of here now!”

“Malfoy, you're scaring me.”

“Good you should be scared.”

“W-Who are they?”

“They are Death Eaters. Now come on.”

“No wait, I have to go back for Harry and Ron.” She said trying to turn to head back towards the Weasley tent.

“No, Hermione, they will be fine. We have to get you out of here.”

“How do you know they will be fine, huh Draco, huh.”

“Because that’s not who they are after.”

“What do you mean.”

Draco gave her a look of pity before he began explaining, “Granger, they're after Muggles. Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh.”

“But I  _ am _ a witch”

“Sure you are, feel free to stick around and explain that to them,” Draco said gesturing towards the men in masks stalking towards them, “I’m sure that will go over well, or you can come with me.”

“Why would you want to help me?” She said eyeing him suspiciously.

“Look, Granger, we can stand here all night while you try to understand motives that I don’t even fully understand, while the Death Eaters get closer or you can have a little blind faith, that you Gryffindors seem to give out like candy.” He said before sighing, “Plus you have your wand that you can use if you feel I am being untoward, and you already proved you don’t need a wand to inflict damage on your enemies.”

“Fine, let’s go.” And with that they were running, with Draco keeping tight hold on Hermione’s wrist. 

They had made it to the edge of the campsite and were only a mere feet away from the safety that the woods provided when things started to explode around her. She felt something hit her in her lower back, before setting off a burning sensation. And the last things she saw was the forest that now looked miles away instead of a few mere feet, and the worried grey eyes of a boy who just mere hours earlier she would have seen as an enemy and a bully, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I left on a cliffhanger, and normally I wouldn't do this but I was just too exhausted to keep writing, and then I had a great idea for the next chapter if I did leave on a cliffhanger. So sorry, not sorry.  
> Also, I know that Harry and Ron would probably question where Hermione got the tickets but that will (probably) come in the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will see you sometime in 2021.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now but if you guys like it I will expand on it and turn it into a full-blown story.  
> Let me know what you think and if you guys want me to write other chapters for it. This story takes place during the summer leading up to her fourth year and of I write more then it will also take place in her fourth year.


End file.
